


Dance Around

by ExtremeExhaustion



Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: All the crew care a lot about Luffy, Alpha Roronoa Zoro, But he legit loves Zoro, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Luffy can be a little shit sometimes, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Harassment, Swearing, The male OC is being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion
Summary: Some usual shenanigans happen when the Straw Hats stop at an interesting bar. Luffy always manages to get into interesting situations.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981771
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Dance Around

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the dance I based my fic on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sINoGrUDz5A  
> My next fic will be another explicit fic so be ready ;)

One of their stops in the New World was at this weird bar. It was full of both Marines and pirates, yet they ignored each other. It was a place where anyone was welcome to enjoy the booze and some dancers. The Straw Hats broke off into small groups to do their own thing while also looking out for each other. Franky, Sanji, and Brook went off in one direction where some women were dancing. Robin, Nami, and Chopper got a table to have some food with their drinks. Zoro sat in a lone corner, guzzling booze, and watching his mate who sat at the bar. Luffy swung his legs back and forth happily as he inhaled a lot of meat and drank a bit of overly fruity booze. Loud, content purring filled the room from multiple individuals but mostly the captain.

  


The Straw Hat captain was attracting a lot of attention as usual. That didn’t bother Zoro. What did was all the flirtation being sent his omega’s way by both alphas and betas. Free plates of meat and drinks were being sent to Luffy, but he paid no attention to whoever was giving it to him beyond a quick ‘thank you’. Still, the happiness from getting free food made the omega’s scent lighten and project through the room. Some of the bar patrons notably breathed in deeply and relax at the scent. Zoro felt a deep growl starting to well up in his chest but pushed it down. All the crew was given a strict talking-to by multiple people that they’d be in serious trouble if they tried to start a fight.

  


So, he kept his eye on his mate instead. Zoro couldn’t help smiling a bit as he watched Luffy talk enthusiastically to a female omega dancer while showing off his flexibility. The dancer seemed more interested in how easily he could flex and clapped her hands happily when Luffy bent all the way backwards while still sitting on the barstool. It was his mate being the silly, charismatic person he was to someone who seemed uninterested in any romantic or sexual things. Zoro closed his eye and was able to catch the dancer say, “You should dance with us later. We’d be happy to teach you some things.” Luffy hummed happily, “Mmm, sure! Lemme finish eating first.” The alpha opened his eye and called out, “Luffy, we’re supposed to stick together, no running off.” Both omegas turned to look at the alpha. The dancer smiled sweetly, “You can come along too to watch. None of us mind an audience~”

  


Zoro blushed at the idea of seeing Luffy dance like he’s seen the other dancers. He crossed his arms and closed his eye, “I…guess that’s fine.” Luffy and the dancer chuckled before the omegan woman placed a hand on his shoulder, “If you feel like dancing, go to the costume room and tell them that Aria invited you.” Aria walked away with a soft smile. Luffy shoved more meat into his mouth, “She was nice.” Zoro nodded briefly. The flush on his face settling back down. He leaned back in his spot to resume drinking. Some time passed peacefully. In that time, Zoro was distracted by Chopper, Nami, and Robin coming over to talk about renting rooms for a few days. Having a mated pair in a group made it a bit harder to figure out renting rooms as some days it’d be ok for others to be around and other days it was unacceptable to do.

  


Distracted by the three betas, the swordsman didn’t notice a very drunk alpha following the sweet scent straight to the captain. Luffy was having a grand time eating when he felt breath on his neck. Someone was sniffing him, and the scent wasn’t familiar, so he automatically leaned away. He looked over to see who it was. A random man who had the scent of ash and burnt wood gave a crooked smile, “You smell delicious. Well,” The man clumsily leaned on the bar, “Except for that undertone of grass and shit. I think my scent would suit you better.” That statement came out as a purr. Luffy shifted away, “Nah, I like how my scent is.” A sweaty arm was roughly thrown around rubbery shoulders, “C’mon, I bet I’d be a much better alpha than the bastard you’re with now.”

  


“You would be a downgrade.” That blunt statement was clearly not what the alpha wanted to hear. Rough fingers dug into Luffy’s shoulder which caused an odd noise to escape his throat. It was a noise he had made before, high pitched and whiny, that always made Zoro and Sanji back off. This alpha ignored it as he leaned his face closer to the omega’s neck. His boozy breath and rotting scent made Luffy’s nose wrinkle as his own scent soured, “Shut up, you little bitch. I bet I could beat your mate’s ass.” Luffy highly doubted that as a hiss rose in his throat, “And I bet I could fill your filthy hole better than your mate ever could. So,” The hand moved up to grip tightly at the omega’s neck to expose it.

  


A full-blown snarl came out in response to the aggressive touch, “How about you be a good bitch and come with me.” Sharp fangs raked against a rubbery neck. Just as Luffy was getting ready to knock this asshole out, several familiar scents surrounded them: tangerines and ink, tea and herbs, old books and coffee, and finally grass and steel. They both looked over to see four sets of murderous gazes. Zoro was growling with his own fangs fully exposed. Robin had a sweet smile that didn’t match the malicious intent in her eyes. Nami was glaring at the drunk man but kept glancing over to the captain with worry. Chopper tried to look intimidating, but his attention was more focused on Luffy’s neck. His swordsman walked forward first, “So, do you still think you could beat my ass?”

  


The omegan pirate grunted as he was held tighter. The random alpha was growling back, “This ugly-ass punk is who you’re mated to? How could an asshole like you get an omega? You look tough, but I bet you’re a pushover.” His hateful gaze turned to the other three, “Hanging around an insecure redhaired whore, an idiotic wench pretending to be smart, and a useless weak racoon. Just run—" That was it. The drunk man was thrown into a wall. He slid down with a shocked expression as blood dripped from his nose. The Straw Hats stood back a bit as their captain stood over the man hissing. Blood coated his knuckles from where he punched the pest. Luffy leaned down and grabbed the front of the man’s shirt, “Listen, you bastard. Insult me all you want. I don’t give a shit. But don’t you dare badmouth my crew. I’ll tear you to fucking pieces.”

  


The random man whimpered as he was yanked forward. He’d never seen an omega bare their teeth or act so aggressive. Luffy clenched his fistful harder, “Do you understand me?! Now get the fuck out of here before I beat your ass!” Everyone in the bar watched as the man crawled away while whimpering in fear. Luckily, the staff saw what happened and were willing to ignore that little stint of violence. The crew members there all smiled at their captain. Zoro let out a proud purr, “That’s my omega.” Luffy walked back towards them still a bit pouty and huffy. That fell when Chopper ran forward into Luffy’s arms with some tears falling down his face, “Luffy! Are you ok? Did that bastard pierce your neck at all?” The rubber man gave a wide smile, “Nah, I’m ok. His teeth didn’t cut me.”

  


Nami and Robin walked forward with matching smiles. The navigator put her hands on her hips, “Thanks for not destroying this place. They should still let us rent a place to stay. Maybe I can get a discount for this.” Her face twitched in a way that betrayed how concerned she actually was. Luffy let out a reassuring purr, “Have me and Zoro in a room together, ok Nami?” Nami relaxed as a more genuine smile came onto her face, “Fine, I suppose.” Robin gave her usual close-eyed smile, “You became rather vicious in our defense, Luffy. It was a frightening sight.” Luffy pouted at the tall woman, “He was insulting you guys, so I got mad.” Robin gently nodded, “Thank you for coming to our defense.” Zoro came over and tightly hugged his mate. A loud proud purr rumbled in his chest.

  


He lowered his head to nuzzle his nose against his omega’s neck, “I love seeing you worked up like that.” Luffy chuckled as he nuzzled back into the sensation. That asshole’s scent was sticking to him and his mate’s scent smelled better than usual because of that. A wide grin curled onto his face, “Shishishi, I like seeing Zoro’s fangs.” Nami and Chopper had both left at this point, presumably to get rooms rented, but Robin was watching the interaction with an intrigued smile. Amusement glowed in her eyes, “I’m surprised that you were fine with not getting to fight that man, Zoro.” The swordsman lifted his head up, “Yeah, I was hoping to get at least one punch in, but I’m glad Luffy can take care of himself.”

  


Luffy squirmed in his hold to try and look at Robin, “Why would that make Zoro upset?” The beta hummed, “It’s a point of pride for some alphas.” That caused the omega to squirm more until he could look up at his alpha, “Oh, then I’ll make sure to protect you too Zoro if you wanna protect me.” Zoro chuckled deeply, “Alright, captain.” Suddenly, the swordsman was being tugged away, “C’mon, I wanna go see what kind of dances those ladies know.” Zoro stumbled a bit trying to keep up with the quick pace. Robin watched them go with a gentle laugh. Their captain really enjoyed getting into interesting situations. She looked over to where some of the dancers were performing. It appeared that flexibility with a sensual appeal was what they did. Her smile widened as she pondered how well Luffy would be able to perform such moves and how Zoro would react.

  


This room smelled excessively fruity. As it turns out, almost all of the dancers were omegas which left a strong sweet scent in the practice room. Zoro ended up leaning against the wall mediating to keep from getting overstimulated. Luffy went straight into learning one of the routines. The dancers were delighted with teaching him if the loud giggles and praises were anything to go off of. Aria in particular was leading the fellow omega through the steps of the dance. The room echoed with the clicks of high heels that all the dancers wore. Zoro wasn’t sure how, but he ended up dozing off at some point. A gentle hand shook him awake. His one eye opened to see that dancer Aria leaning down over him with a large smile, “We’re ready to perform and it’d be nice if you could be a part of our audience.”

  


Zoro grunted and readjusted so he could sit a little straighter. The rest of the dancers sat down on the floor with eager smiles. A wordless song started playing that had a strong, upbeat rhythm. Two dancers stood with blankets to cover three more dancers who all had high heels on. Zoro arched an eyebrow as he casually waited for the show to start. The blankets were swept away and revealed the three dancers. One was Aria, another was some girl who went by Hope, and Luffy. A slightly choked sound of surprise came from the alpha’s throat. They had put Luffy in the middle upfront and dressed him in a uniform the other two were wearing. High heeled boots, tight pants, and a long-sleeved crop top that was pretty much see through, all in black.

  


The dance had a lot of leg and arm combinations that needed flexibility. One move in particular caught Zoro’s attention. The dancer turned onto their knees before leaning back with their hands on their throats. Luffy was able to press his back all the way down on the floor and swung his legs out before getting back up with a final kick. His thigh pressed against his chest from how high he kicked his leg up. Once the dance was over, all the women were hollering out praises and laughing. Zoro just sat with his arms crossed. A bright flush was on his face as his mate walked over on shaky legs in the heeled boots. Luffy smiled down at Zoro, “So? I looked pretty cool right?” Zoro coughed a bit as he hid his face in his fist, “Yeah…you look great.”

  


Luffy giggled as Aria walked up to them, “You can keep the outfit if you want.” The captain nodded eagerly which made another choking noise escape Zoro as Aria grinned at him, “We taught him a few other moves that I’m sure you’d love to see~” The swordsman stood up quickly and grabbed his mate’s arm. The pair walked out as Aria waved, “Come by tomorrow if you want more lessons! Bye, sweeties!” Zoro ended up having to growl at multiple patrons who also took high interest in the new outfit. He also had to hold up the omega who kept tripping in the boots. Luffy was fine with it and nuzzled into the hold with a soft purr. He pressed into the touch, “I meant what I said. I’ll try my best to keep you safe cause you’re mine. Ok, Zoro?”

  


The alpha smiled, “Ok, captain.” His warm grip felt nice, “That goes for you too. You’re my omega and I’ll be keeping my eye on you.” Luffy laughed loudly, “I know! Zoro always has my back. That’s why I don’t worry about getting surprise attacks during fights or drowning. Zoro’s always there for me. And that’s part of the reason why I love him so much!” The swordsman’s face went red, “…love you too, sunshine.” They walked carefully to the inn. Luffy went on a ramble about the nest he was planning on making when they got in. He didn’t notice all the looks other people were giving them. Zoro did and made sure to tug the other closer to him, “Do you have to make nests every place we stay in?”

  


“Wha—of course I do! Nests are nicer to sleep in than beds.” Luffy pouted at his mate. The steps creaked underfoot as they walked to their rented room. It took no time at all for the omega to craft a new nest. Zoro watched with an intrigued gaze, “Seriously, how do you make those so fast?” Luffy puffed up proudly, “They’re super easy to make. I’ll teach ya how to someday.” The swordsman hummed deeply as he wrapped his arms around his captain and laid down. He nuzzled his nose into a rubbery neck, “Sure, for now let’s sleep. I want to get rid of the rest of the other scents sticking on you. It’s starting to bug me.” Luffy laughed lightly, “Ok, let’s sleep.” The pair fell asleep with the room smelling solely of the two of them.


End file.
